


The stars and the moon [SansxreaderxG!Sans one shot]

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe- Echotale, Angst, F/M, First Post, Greedy af, He just doesnt get feelings, Love Triangle, Mettaton - Freeform, Mistakes Are Made, Monsters, Napstabot tries he really does, No Fluff, Papyrus - Freeform, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a Bitch, Songfic, hinted suicide, musical theatre, pacifist, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A small, first attempt at a songfic. Very pathetic attempt.Reader is convinced all she wants is a stable future and fortune. Two skeleton men and a Famous Robo DJ have her thinking twice about it. But it's too late now. She's made her choice.





	The stars and the moon [SansxreaderxG!Sans one shot]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload! YAY! If you're interested in my undertale stuff hit me up ato @potato-does-things on tumblr.
> 
> I tried people I really did. My love for musical theatre is infinite.

I always wanted more and more for my life. Idolizing movie stars, celebrities, and the rich for their fortune and adventures. I was naive and foolish. Not realizing that there's so much more to this life than parties and wealth. Now, it's to late and I've lost what could have been the greatest feat. of my life. Giving him... both of them up for mere material things.

It all started when I met Sans the Skeleton.

*I met a man without a dollar to his name  
Who had no traits of any value but his smile  
I met a man who had no yearn or claim to fame  
Who was content to let life pass him for a while  
And I was sure that all I ever wanted  
Was a life like the movie stars led*

He was a blessing in disguise. Being laid back and so different from the life I had known. But he was lazy and was content with what he had. Me, being the young and spry youth I was wanted more. Lusting after material objects and not seeing the real things that he had given me. 

Our friendship was like no other. Full of support and honesty. And I turned that on him. Like a fool. The nights I spent with his friends and just him allowed me to find comfort as a struggling college student. 

I agreed one night to a short and small Date with the small punny skeleton. It was beautiful despite the simplicity of it all. We laid out on the grass and look up at the beautiful twinkling stars. He wrapped a bony arm around my shoulders and I leaned into his touch. And we stayed there for a very, very long time. Admiring the view and eachother on the mountain top.

Date after date happened and he seemed to really, really love me. I though, had my eye on a different prize. A grand life is what I wanted. I never abandoned that dream and image. I stayed with him because I couldn't bare to break his already fragile soul like that. Two years passed and I was in my last term of college. This date had been just like the first one tonight. As he got down on one knee dread pooled in my stomach. He took my hand.

*And he kissed me right here, and he said...  
"I'll give you stars and the moon and a soul to guide you  
And a promise I'll never go  
I'll give you hope to bring out all the life inside you  
And the strength that will help you grow.  
I'll give you truth and a future that's twenty times better  
Than any Hollywood plot."*

He poured his heart out to me. Pleading with me to stay with him. Even though we wouldn't have alot, he told me oh so gently and with such passion and love in his normally dull eye lights. " We will be happy together, I'll give you love like never before. " he spoke so clearly, nearly on the verge of tears. His smile tight. " I'll stay, I'll guide you through the hard times and give you something real. " he cooed out. 

And my greed got the better of me as I walked away. Selfishly deaf to his cries.

* And I thought, "You know, I'd rather have a yacht." *

Soon after I hit the road, my old monster friends ignored me after rejecting him like that. I curtly left them as well. Not caring for a soul but myself. Then I met another skeleton among the highways in California. He stated his name as simply 'G'. A total bad boy and hotty with a accent to die for. Who invited me for a summer on the roads. Traveling as his new girlfriend. 

*I met a man who lived his life out on the road  
Who left a wife and kids in Portland on a whim  
I met a man whose fire and passion always showed  
Who asked if I could spare a week to ride with him  
But I was sure that all I ever wanted  
Was a life that was scripted and planned *

It was a thrilling idea to me and ignited my adventurous side. But I declined again and again for a week. Wanting a safe guarantee on my life. I overcame temptation once more and finally he gave one last push to convince me. He took me out to the open spaces and once again in the arms of a skeleton I rested and watched the stars. This time on Plains instead of mountains.

*And he said, "But you don't understand...  
"I'll give you stars and the moon and the open highway  
And a river beneath your feet  
I'll give you day full of dreams if you travel my way  
And a summer you can't repeat.  
I'll give you nights full of passion and days of adventure,  
No strings, just warm summer rain.*

He promised me so much. Beautiful nights not just here in the US but around the world. With no limits and strings. Just me and this handsome monster. Made of passion and drive for adventure. The simple pleasures only the wilderness and nature can give you like warm rain, night skys, and open roads that lead to amazing destinations.

His eyes gazed deeply into mine and I smiled sadly. We both knew my answer to his question. So with one last parting kiss I packed up and once more walked away from a fulfilling destiny. The feeling of his boney hands and arms around me never left and made a pit grow in my stomach. I was so tempted to turn around and run back to him. Laughing and screaming ' got you! ' then embracing once again. Again my greed built a wall and I left. 

And I swore I could hear a choked sob...

Maybe he thought it could be more than just a summer...

And deep, deep down so did I. 

But now it's too late.

*And I thought, "You know, I'd rather have champagne."* 

Luck seemed to be on my side once again. I met the dazzling, famous, and self-absorbed star Napstabot. We hit it off immediately with my elusive personality and his want to have all. Just like me. 

One meetup and an exchange of a phone numbers lead to many extravagant dates and nights spent with the celebrity. We played a game of chase until he thought one night he had me. Then the next he didn't and I now know I frustrated him. Because he was a spoilt brat. Used to having what he wanted and if he didn't it was either a game or hell to pay.

Soon we became official and my fame skyrocket much higher than before it was just a couple outings here and there. Three months into the relationships he took me all the way to the Netherlands for his work. And set aside a night just for us to relax and pampered me to the extreme. His goal was finally in sight and he would win the game we had been playing for the past 4 months. 

*I met a man who had a fortune in the bank  
Who had retired at age thirty, set for life.  
I met a man and didn't know which stars to thank,  
And then he asked one day if I would be his wife.  
And I looked up, and all I could think of  
Was the life I had dreamt I would live *

He got down on one knee. Pulling out the biggest, most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my entire life. His eyes sparkled with mischief and thrill. Like a hunter catching their prey. He had nearly won the game now the ball had been tossed to me. Was it enough?

*And I said to him, "What will you give?"

"I'll give you cars and a townhouse in Turtle Bay  
And a fur and a diamond ring  
And we'll be married in Spain on my yacht today  
And we'll honeymoon in Beijing.  
And you'll meet stars at the parties I throw at my villas  
In Nice and Paris in June."*

The robot-ghost told me of all the things and riches he'd give to me if I'd be his partner. My heart pounded and blood flowed to my head. This is what I wanted so badly. The fame, money, the expensive trips and never ever having to worry about money again. Forever. " Is it even a question? " I told him as he slipped on the ring, chuckling lightly and pulling me in for a rough kiss. Quickly getting handsy.

The only thing I could think of was that G didn't kiss like this. His had been passionate and gentle. Sans wasn't like this either. His had been kind and loving. I was having second thoughts but, I wasn't about to give all this up. Not for any amount of guilt. Not even to settle the growing black hole in my stomach.

*And I thought, "Okay."  
And I took a breath  
And I got my yacht* 

At first it was all I ever wanted. I met my idols and partied like there was no tomorrow. Fancy gowns and outings doubled along with the gifts he gave me. Adventure and grand trips at every single turn. Not to mention I got front row seats to my husbands professional shows and elite passes at his clubs.

It was all I ever dreamed of. But soon it got repetitive. Nothing surprised me anymore. We had gone everywhere, seen everything and done it all. There was no longer any adventure to my life or heartbreak. Nothing to spice it up.

*And the years went by  
And it never changed  
And it never grew  
And I never dreamed *

Everything fell into a sway of money wasted and boredom. During this I realized how much of a game Napstabot had considered our relationship. He now brushed me aside to go out by himself. As years went by this got worse as he stayed youthful and I aged. I cried myself to sleep one night thinking about how our relationship most likely was a joke from the start.

Now, during this I missed Sans. I longed for those long nights spent staying up late and talking deeply about the future. The simple but thoughtful gifts he made or bought me. The time with our friends and the laughs, tears, and love we shared together. My heart longed to have him back again. To be held in his arms and smell his smell of old paper, ketchup, and woodland forests. It was gone now, I sure that he had moved on.

A part of me fantasized that he hadn't and was waiting on me. To take me back to the simple and easy days. Even though I wasn't young anymore he would still look past it. Like he had so long ago looked past my selfishness and impulsiveness to love me. 

As I laid around at my vacation house in California I cry dreaming about what could have spurred from G and I. What could have been after the grand adventure of the summer. Maybe, we could have been happy together. Traveling around the world and being free as young birds in the spring. But I am no longer young.

I think about this as I see finally what this has cost me. Two shots at true love and now I wallow in pure misery. Fame is a burden few can bare.

I had to learn the hard way. My mistakes can not be changed. Now, I'll never have the simple life or the freedom. I gave it up for what? It doesn't matter now. Nothing does. I just pray in my next life God shall grant me wisdom. I know monsters live much longer than humans. So maybe could I love on of my skelemen again? That'd be nice. 

That'd be very, very nice God.

All I leave behind is three notes. To mark my existence. 

One for my first love,

One for the bad boy,

And one for the man who didn't know what he had until it was gone. 

*And I woke one day  
And I looked around  
And I thought, "My God...  
Now i'll never have the moon."*


End file.
